Years Ahead
by Miakaghost
Summary: Zaka Aizawa, Taki's son was building a time machine, but while he slept, something went wrong and it brought the Gravitation crew to his time! Beware of the Aizawa mechanic and the ignorant Seguchi son!
1. Prologue, Or, the night before

Years Ahead

Prologue

_It's late at night and gloved hands are working quickly, turquoise eyes watching them work masterfully. He loves to see how those hands move, how they weave, how they work…how smooth they seem in contrast to the skin hidden beneath the gloves... "Shouldn't you be home? It's past curfew, isn't it?" asks the owner of the hands, not taking his eyes off his work. _

_"…So? I wanna see you work." The blonde replies, wishing he could see the brown eyes hidden behind the goggles of the other's. "Stupid, huh?"_

_"You took the words right outta my mouth, Koji." The other scoffs. _

_"What is this, Zaka?" Koji asks, staring at the giant metal ring that his friend is working on. "Some kinda teleporter or something?"_

_"Close…it's a time machine."_

_"A what! You mean a time machine for real?"_

_"Duh. I don't joke about these things, Koji." Zaka replies. "Hand me the three quarters wrench, would you? If you're going to be here, you might as well make yourself useful."_

_"Oh…okay…" Koji digs through the toolbox, looking for the wrench. "What time can it take you to?"_

_"None right now. I'm not finished with it." _

_"But…when you're finished, what time can it take you to? The future? Or the past?" Koji asks, handing his friend the wrench. _

_"…Either, I guess, but I'd rather stay here."_

_"Really? You don't actually wanna go anywhere?"_

_"Nah, I'm not sure of my past, but it's probably painful…as for my future, I'd like it to be a surprise." Zaka says, tightening a screw. _

_"…I know my past, and if Dad has his way, I know my future as well." Koji sighs, sitting on the ground next to the crouching Zaka. "It's sad being the son of a successful company president…your life is decided for you ahead of time."_

_"Yeah, it must be sad being filthy rich and not having to actually work a day in your life cause your dad and brother are doing all the work anyways." _

_"Don't mock me, I have a hard life!"_

_"Yup, it can't be harder than the life of a boy who lost both his parents and his memory when he was little, was beaten by the people he went to stay with, and had to live on his own since he nine…"_

_"Ooh, sorry…I didn't mean to…sorry, Zaka."_

_"Apology accepted…why are you so close to me, Koji?" Zaka says, noticing the body pressed against his. _

_"It's cold!"_

_"Then why didn't you steal one of your dad's coats?"_

_"I didn't wanna miss seeing you work! Plus, it would make it harder to get out without Dad or Mom noticing."_

_"……How long have you been sneaking in here?"_

_"Huh? Oh…for a couple years, actually. You're so good with your hands, Zaka." Koji grins. A slight red tinge appears on Zaka's face; did he actually say…? No, he couldn't have meant that. Zaka is glad that he's turned away from Koji, or the blonde would see the blush on his face. "Zaka?"_

_"…Sheesh…what time is it?" Zaka yawns. _

_"Huh? Two…forty-five, I think." Koji replies. "Are you tired, Zaka?"_

_"Naw, I'm chipper as Ryuichi Sakuma-san…" Zaka says, his voice dripping with sarcasm._

_"C'mon, Zaka, I may not be the brightest kid on the planet, but I'm not that dumb." Koji says blandly. "Zaka? Hey, Zaka-" Koji cuts off as Zaka falls backwards, pinning him underneath the black-haired mechanic. "Zaka…" He pulls off the goggles to find Zaka's eyes peacefully closed in sleep. "Heh…" He lays back, turns Zaka over, and cuddles up to the mechanic, smiling. "…Good night, Aizawa-kun."_

_Later……_

_Gears wind, motors hum, and bulbs light up, as a lever slides down on its own. Fans whir, and buttons beep, as lasers turn towards the center of a large metal ring, shooting a bright light at each other. Moments later, the night sky is filled with light, and all turns white. _

_At the Seguchi house, a certain blonde boy wakes from his slumber, and glances out the window. All is white, and the light then thins to a bright becon, like a laser pointing into the heavens. His dark blue eyes widen considerably as the light fades, and disappears. "…What the hell was that?"_

_A/N: This is the PROLOGUE, and yes, I will bring everyone's favorite characters in next chapter. I like the idea of time travel, and having someone in here who can make it happen is just that much more fun. This is not an alternate universe, people, it's the future thing that I made up. And although you might see future versions of certain characters, I promise you this much. You most likely won't see the future versions of these characters: Eiri, Sakano, Suguru, Hiro, Ayaka, K, ASK (you won't see ANY of them…) _


	2. Welcome to the world of tomorrow!

Years Ahead

Chapter 1

Shuichi blinked, as he looked around; he had just stepped outside to go to work, and noticed immediately that something was wrong. Things had changed…the street had aged over ten years, but it had been normal just the night before. "What's going on?" He wondered, as he walked along. "What happened?"

He didn't recognize anything anymore, it was all different. He frowned, and leaned against a wall, staring at the completely different surroundings. He didn't know where he was, but he was glad he hadn't gone outside in his pajamas. That would have been embarrassing. He glances up at the sign above the door of the shop he was leaning against. "…Clocktower Mechanics…." He sighed. Underneath the name of the shop, though, was a name he recognized. "….Aizawa?" Usually, the name of the owner of the shop would be put underneath the name of the shop…but did that mean Aizawa owned this shop?

But where was he? Why would Taki Aizawa own a mechanics garage? Wasn't he a musician? But then again, ASK had broken up, so maybe…no, Taki wouldn't have any interest in machines, owning them or fixing them, which was what was supposed to be done at a mechanics garage. Maybe he was in an alternate universe, and Taki was a gangster who would shoot him up if he said something wrong, or…smoke entered Shuichi's nostrils, and it occurred to him that the wisp of smoke had come from inside the shop. He looked left and right, but no one else found the smoke odd. Maybe they hadn't noticed it? He sighed, and poked his head into the shop; no one was around.

"Hello?" He made his way to a back room, where he found a teenaged boy lying on the ground, cuddled up to another boy. One looked like Taki, except for the gloves on his hands, and the obvious grease smudges on his face. This was the mechanic, for sure. The other…he blinks. The other teen looks like a teenaged Tohma, although the brown streaks in his hair make for some differences, at the very least.

Behind the boys he saw a whirring, smoking metal ring, lights lit up, and buttons blinking. "This is what made everything turn all weird…" Shuichi told himself, then stared down at the sleeping couple. "How do they sleep through something like this?" He kicked the black-haired teen in the side. "Wake up!" The blonde didn't even stir, but the kicked teen woke immediately.

"Ergh….who kicked me?" He grumbled, opening his eyes. His brown eyes slid to Shuichi. "Who are you, and what are you doing in my workshop?" He asked, sitting up.

"The machine's smoke brought me in. And I'm Shuichi Shindou!" Shuichi scoffed. The teen looked at the machine, and his eyes widened.

"Crap!" He grabbed a pair of goggles off the ground, put them on, and quickly rushed to the machine to stop the machine from smoking. Gears flew out behind him, along with a bunch of wires, screws, washers, and various parts of the machine. After a while, the machine stopped smoking. "…Thanks, if that had gone on like that, it would never work again."

"What is it?"

"A time machine. I can't imagine how it turned on, though. I wasn't even finished building it." The teen wondered. "…And who did you say you were?"

"Shuichi Shindou."

"No, you aren't. I know Shuichi Shindou. He's older than you." The teen scoffed, frowning at the damage he had to do to his own machine to stop it from smoking.

"Really? Who're you, then?"

"The name's Zaka Aizawa." The boy replied. "People say I look just like my dad, but I wouldn't really know about that…"

"Then…I didn't go to an alternate universe…I'm just in the future." Shuichi paused, and thought over his own words. "Wait, the future!"

"Yeah, you said it yourself, right, Shindou-san?" Zaka asked, staring at the singer through his goggles.

"Oh, right…by the way, who's your friend?" Shuichi pointed to the still sleeping teen.

"Dammit, Seguchi, you can sleep through everything, can't you?" Zaka muttered. "That's Koji Seguchi, my best friend. You get any idea of us being lovers or something simply because you found us cuddling, I'm going to smash your skull with my wrench." Zaka held up a wrench as if to prove a point.

"You're serious, huh?" Shuichi paled.

"You bet." Zaka replied, turning back to the machine. "…Weird, I would have expected Koji's dad or brother to call by now. Is the famous Tohma Seguchi finally turning his back on his mischievous son?" He glanced over at Koji.

"So…I'm really in the future, huh? No wonder the street I was on aged. I stepped outside, and I ended up here." Shuichi sighed.

"You stepped outside and you ended up here? Something's definitely gone wrong. The time machine's not supposed to work this way." Zaka scowled, looking much older for a moment.

"Zaka….?" Koji sat up, yawning. He looked around, rubbing his turquoise eyes. He glanced around the room, looking over Shuichi twice, before it finally occurred to him. "Oh, crap, I didn't get home! Mom's gonna kill me!"

"I doubt Mika-san's that violent, Koji." Zaka told the blonde.

"But I didn't go home this time! As long as I'm home before morning, it's usually okay!" Koji turned around, eyes welling with tears. "And you probably hate me now, too, cause I was cuddling you…nyaaa! I couldn't help it, I just wanted to cuddle you…like Ryuichi-san cuddles Kumagoro…"

"Um….don't worry, Koji. I don't hate you." Zaka couldn't think of anything else to say. _'He…**wanted** to cuddle me? Like Ryuichi-san cuddles Kumagoro? But…he can get into some pretty intimate positions with that rabbit of his…'_ Zaka thought…a new thought struck and his face flushed red.

"No, you do, Zaka! You're so mad at me, your face is red!" Koji froze. "Red face?" He looked again, but the blush was still there. "Ehhh? What's wrong, Zaka?" Koji crawled over to Zaka and put a hand to the other boy's forehead. "You don't seem to have a fever…"

Shuichi smirked at seeing Zaka's reaction. It was so funny, but reminded him of himself and Eiri somehow. "It's nothing, Koji, I'm fine!" Zaka growled. "And move, would ya? You're too close!"

"But your face is red! How do I know you're not sick or something!" Koji worried, and scooted closer, up onto Zaka's lap this time, staring him in the eye, pulling the goggles down to his neck.

"I told you, Ko-Koji, I'm f…fine." The red on Zaka's face deepened, which only caused Koji to scoot closer, pinning Zaka on his back.

"No, you aren't. You're stuttering…you're not the calm Zaka you usually are…maybe you didn't get enough sleep." Koji said seriously, staring down at Zaka's shocked face. Shuichi's grin only widened.

"…N-n-no, Koji…I'm fine! B-besides, Shindou-san's here!" Zaka blurted out the last one as an excuse to try to get Koji off of him.

"So? It's good Shindou-san's here…I'm not very good at taking care of sick people. Maybe cause I'm normally the one who's sick…" Koji smiled.

Zaka resisted the urge to say 'you're rather sick right now' and instead, swallowed hard, offering a soft, "But…if the time machine worked the same on the others as it did on Shindou-san, then Tohma could come in at any time now."

"Dad's no fun only as my dad. Younger, he's probably cool."

"K-K-Koji…" Zaka stammered as Koji put his hands on either side of Zaka's head, and lowered himself until he was quite close to Zaka's face. "Koji, what are you doing.." His question was cut off by Koji placing his lips over his own, then scooting off of him, smiling.

Zaka sat up, panting for air; the kiss had lasted perhaps only thirty seconds, maybe less, but it seemed so much longer. "Dad told me that sometimes, a kiss can make everything better!"

"N-n-not on the lips!" Zaka snapped, his blush deeper and now spreading past his cheeks.

"Eh? It didn't work…you're even redder now…." Koji said, confused.

And in the background, Shuichi was grinning ear to ear, and clutching his camera with glee.


End file.
